


'Ware the Bunnies

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: No Spoilers, some language, some sexual content.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter finds Gabriel in an interesting position under his bed.





	'Ware the Bunnies

Title: 'Ware the Bunnies  
Author: flying_monkees  
'Verse: Heroes  
Claim/Characters/Pairing: General-Peter/Gabriel  
Rating: R  
Warnings: No spoilers, some language, some sexual content.  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter finds Gabriel in an interesting position under his bed.  
Table/Prompt: Un-Themed 1 Table/Prompt-Dust Bunnies

Gabriel got on his stomach, crawling under the bed. He cursed softly, under his breath, as he poked the broom into the far corner.

"What _are_ you doing Gabe?" Peter smirked, leaning against the door jamb.

"I'm trying to get these damn dust bunnies out from under the bed. Don't you ever clean under here?" The muffled reply came from under the bed.

"I don't know. It sure gives me an excuse to enjoy the view." He grinned, watching Gabriel's ass wiggle as he tried to reach further under the bed.

"Shut up Peter." An angry growl came from under the bed. "Ah-ha! Got you, you little suckers." Gabriel wiggled backwards, trying to get out from under the bed. Half-way out, he stopped.

"What's the matter Gabe? Stuck?" Peter laughed. When Gabriel didn't answer, Peter looked at him surprised. "You are, aren't you?!"

"Just help me get out from under here Peter!" Gabriel tried wiggling back further, but he didn't move.

Peter slapped his ass, giggling at the squeal that came from under the bed. He peered under the bed, trying to see what Gabriel was stuck on.

"I think I see the problem Gabe. You're stuck on the springs. Let me help." Peter reached under, trying to untangle the belt and pants. It was hooked too tight, he couldn't get it loose.

Peter sat back on his heels. "The only way you're getting out is if I take your pants off."

"WHAT!" Gabriel practically screeched.

"Just…hang…on." Peter lay against Gabriel, reaching underneath him to undo his belt. He let his fingers linger, brushing his hand against the bulge in Gabriel's pants. Gabriel gasped, banging his head on the bottom of the bed. Peter chuckled as he pulled the belt from the loops, letting his fingers slide against the bare skin.

"Dammit Peter! That's not funny!" Gabriel snarled from under the bed. "Just get me out of here."

"Your wish is my command." Peter grinned as he carefully pulled Gabriel's legs out of the pants. He stood back up, watching Gabriel squirm out from under the bed.

Gabriel glared at Peter as he stood there in his shirt and boxers, dust bunnies sticking in his hair and white t-shirt all full of dirt. "I suppose you think you're funny." He fumed.

"I try to be." Peter said, looking Gabriel up and down. "You know, you look cute all covered in dust bunnies."

"Yuck! Are they in my hair?" Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair trying to get the fuzz out.

Peter grabbed Gabriel's hand, pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Let's clean you up, you dirty boy you!"


End file.
